


Five Times Steve Mother Henned Tony (and One Time Tony Realized What It Meant)

by betheflame



Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Things, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, Oblivious Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin, folks. Told mostly in texting.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569040
Comments: 31
Kudos: 321
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019, stonyforthesoul





	Five Times Steve Mother Henned Tony (and One Time Tony Realized What It Meant)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:** : dorks in denial, sports accident, or texting shenanigans
> 
> Space, I hope you love it! 
> 
> ____  
> TSB Info:  
> Card Number: 3017  
> Space Filled: A4: "Five Things"  
> Word Count: 1017

_Steve: Tony, when’s the last time you ate?_

_Tony: Yesterday?_

_Steve: That’s not something you should have a question about._

_Steve: The last time you drank coffee, did it taste like a muffin or did it taste like coffee?_

_Tony: there were blueberries I think._

_Tony: So I had a muffin about 2 hrs ago._

_Steve: Can protein happen sometime today? Maybe a vegetable?_

_Tony: I’m on deadlines, Rogers._

_Steve: Pepper can wait._

_Tony: u want 2 tell her that?_

_Steve: If it gets you to eat a fucking meal? Yes._

_Tony: Please, please recrod it._

* * *

_Tony: why is there a birthday cake for DUM-E?_

_Steve: fuck. That came early._

_Tony: why do you remember DUM-E’s birthday?_

_Steve: I remember everything you tell me, Tony._

_Steve: and if that pisses you off, thank howard’s ghost. He put eidetic memory into the serum._

_Tony: I have it too, i know how it works. I still forget things._

_Steve: I chose not to forget things with you._

* * *

  
“Captain,” Jarvis’ voice rang out in Steve’s apartment. “Sir is requesting entrance.”

“I bet I know why,” Steve muttered. “Send him in.”

“What the fuck, Rogers?”

“It’s for your own good.”

“I get to decide my own good,” Tony shoved a finger into Steve’s chest in accusation. “I’m. Fine.”

“About fourteen medical professionals disagree, Tony,” Steve said firmly. “You have been out of medical for three days. I’m not clearing you for active duty.”

“Active duty,” Tony scoffed and started pacing around Steve’s living room. “I’m not a fucking soldier.”

“No, obviously, because soldiers know how to follow orders!” Steve tried to control his temper with Tony. He really did. But Tony’s inability to realize his own human frailty would try the patience of Job.

“I’m not staying behind if you need air support!”

“Tony,” Steve growled, “if you are in the battle, I will not focus. I cannot focus because I will be worrying about you, do you get that? Do you understand that I’ll be compromised because you’re hurt?”

“Oh come off it, Capsicle,” Tony scoffed. “You’d be that way with any of us and you don’t ground Clint or Nat.”

Something pinged in Steve’s chest that he chose to ignore. “They have training.”

“I have the suit. I say when I fly,” Tony said and turned to storm out. Steve moved to stop him and placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Please,” Steve’s voice came out in a whisper. “Please don’t until Helen says it’s okay. Please, Tony.”

There must have been something in Steve’s tone that shifted Tony’s thinking, because the man’s face softened and he nodded briskly. “She said ten more days. I’m active again in ten more days or I’m coming for you.”

“Deal.”

* * *

  
_Tony: Buckaroo. Question._

_Bucky: Tin Can. Answer._

_Tony: Was Steve this fucking annoying before the serum, or was that a special side effect?_

_Bucky: The mother hen routine?_

_Tony: the what now?_

_Bucky: That’s what you’re talking about, right? How he’s a complete nag to make sure you’re fed and watered and that you’re sleeping and all that shit?_

_Tony: yeah._

_Bucky: He’s only this way with people he loves, Stark._

_Tony: well then he’s mixed me up with someone._

_Bucky: did he?_

_Bucky: Stark, it’s been three hours. Did I break you?_

_Bucky: Stark._

_Bucky: Fine. I thought you knew. Oops._

Nat, reading over Bucky’s shoulder, scoffed. “You did not think he knew.”

“They’re being idiots, doll, and I’m getting bored.”

“You really are a menace.”

* * *

  
_Tony: Why is there a jar of peanut butter on my workbench?_

_Steve: Jarvis told me you’ll eat it on a spoon even when you won’t stop for other food._

_Tony: True._

_Tony: And there’s twelve of them because?_

_Steve: I didn’t know your favorite brand._

_Tony: Skippy creamy, for the future._

_Tony: And thanks._

* * *

  
“You’re sure,” Tony looked at Bucky with sheer terror in his eyes.

“Yes, pal,” Bucky affirmed. “He will say yes. Now, head up there and put on the ‘ol Stark charm and put the rest of us out of our misery.”

Tony scowled at him, but lifted the pizza off the counter. He’d personally driven all the way to Coney Island that afternoon to get a Totonno’s pizza, since it was Steve’s favorite (according to Bucky), and if this failed, he’d be a mess.

The ride in the elevator was interminably long, but finally, the doors opened on Steve’s floor and Tony heard Steve tell Jarvis to send Tony through to the living room.

There, clad in sweatpants and a shirt that was blissfully, sat Steve with an eager expression on his face. “Tony! This is a fun surprise,” Steve put down his sketchbook and rose to his feet. “What’s that?”

“Buck said you loved this pizza so much you gave yourself an allergy attack over it back in ‘33,” Tony replied.

Steve smirked. “We didn’t know I was lactose intolerant, we just knew I couldn’t eat cheese, but Totonno’s was fucking worth it. But why are you holding it?”

_Be brave, Stark._

“I drove out to Coney Island to get it, because I wanted to have something you loved when I came to do this.” And with four swift steps, Tony had put the pizza on the coffee table and pulled Steve into a kiss. For a terrifying second, Steve froze and Tony’s heart stopped. But then?

Then Steve breathed out, wrapped his arms around Tony, and all of Tony’s dreams came true.

“You coulda just brought you, ya mook,” Steve smiled, resting his forehead on Tony’s. “If you were bringing something I loved, you coulda just brought you.”

“Buck was right then? The food? The nannying?”

Steve blushed slightly and ran his right hand through Tony’s hair. “I nag because I worry and I worry because I love you more than you love you.”

“Well that bar’s pretty low, partner,” Tony chuckled.

“We’re gonna raise it,” Steve whispered. “And I love you with my whole heart, but if we let this pizza get cold…”

Tony laughed, both with relief and joy. “Pizza first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Stony](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) servers.


End file.
